1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of processing a radar signal having an extendable maximum detection distance and an apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radar signal processing apparatus may be an apparatus for transmitting a radar signal through a transmission antenna and receiving a reflection signal reflected from an object in a corresponding area through a reception antenna, thereby detecting a presence of a target and a distance from the target. In this example, the radar signal may be modulated based on, for example, a pulse scheme, a frequency modulated continuous wave (FMCW) scheme, and a frequency shift keying (FSK) scheme. The radar may use a different method of extracting a speed of the target and the distance from the target based on a modulation scheme.
As an example, in contrast to a pulse scheme-based radar, an FMCW-based radar signal processing apparatus may transmit a radar signal modulated based on the FMCW scheme to a target. Thus, the FMCW-based radar signal processing apparatus may receive a reflection signal reflected from the target, thereby extracting a speed of the target and a distance from the target.
The FMCW-based radar signal processing apparatus may be advantageous in terms of having a simple structure and a miniaturized size. Accordingly, the FMCW-based radar signal processing apparatus may be applied to a small scale radar for military purposes, a radar for altitude measurement purposes, and a vehicle collision preventing system.
In general, the FMCW-based radar signal processing apparatus may arrange a frequency of a radar signal to be transmitted to a target such that the frequency is linearly changed over time. Through this, the FMCW-based radar signal processing apparatus may extract a location of the target based on a frequency of a signal reflected from the target.